kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody Jackson
"WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" '' ''-Melody Jackson after defeating her cousin, Chris Uno in a video game. Melody Jackson is the future daughter of Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson in Gamewizard's universe. She has waterbending powers just like her mom. According to Chris, Melody has terrible foot odor. She is Numbuh 10.11 and Leader of Sector L, where she is also anchorwoman of the KNN. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does her mother. Nextgen Series In a one-shot titled "Just Like Us", Melody was playing a game with her cousin, Chris Uno, and kicked his butt. The two then started to argue and eventually started to fight, to which both their parents stopped and scolded them. Nigel and Eva then talked about how they were just like them, and ended up fighting as well, then being stopped by their married ones and kids. In a one-shot titled "Date?", Melody and Danny did a news segment, and Eric Horvitz asked if she would come over to his place tomorrow night, to which she agreed. Melody and Danny then went to get ready for family game night, in which Melody dreaded having her quadruplet cousins come over. In the one-shot "Popularity", Melody and Danny watched Mike Strongarm race, then pushed Emily Garley into talking to him. In the one-shot "Kiss", Dillon York let the KNN know about Mason and Sheila's kiss, and Melody and Danny held the news segment, revealing so. In "The Son of Evil", Melody and Danny tried to interview Cheren Uno (unaware that it was really Nerehc) about why he attacked the villains' hideout, and Nerehc assaulted them and ripped off Melody's hair. She later helped Cheren stop his evil opposite when they went after him. In Anthony Ant, she wanted to interview Cheren about his Minish Door incident. When she saw that Anthony was shrunken, she wanted to interview him. In Operation: SCARY, Melody dresses as a Zora for Halloween. She becomes a Zora for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads, and is unable to help Eric when he's attacked. In Viridi's Last Stand, Melody participates in the War on Flora. She used her Juicy-Gossip Satellite to scan the battleground for how many enemies there would be. In Sector W7, she and Haruka work together to heal Aeincha when her legs were squished, combining both their element powers. Non-Canon Appearances Gamewizard submitted Melody to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for a future fic she's writing, called Operation: RUNAWAY. In that story, she, Danny, and Eric received a call from Noah Gilligan, telling them to come over to discuss something. Major Battles *Melody vs. Chris Uno (game battle, then real battle). *Sector L vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. Relationships Eva Roberts Melody's mom. She inherited her powers and likes to look good just like her. Kade Jackson Melody's dad. She likes to tell jokes like his that are somewhat good. Danny Jackson Danny is Melody's brother. They work with each other on the KNN. Chris Uno Melody's cousin. She and him share the same bond as Nigel and Eva. Eric Horvitz Eric is Melody's assistant. She finds him kinda cute. Appearance Melody has long, black hair and black eyes. She wears a thin white T-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. Personality Melody is a spunky news reporter, just like her mom, and loves to look pretty. She's also pretty flirty around cute boys, like Eric Horvitz, and likes to pester people, namely her cousins, for an interview when something interesting happens to them. Powers Since her mother was the Ocean Princess, Melody is able to waterbend just like her. Her skill level at it is fairly decent, though she isn't professional. Weaknesses Melody will apparently fall into madness if her hair is torn, or she becomes dirtified. She then becomes desperate to clean the dirt off, or find a wig for her missing hair. Stories She's Appeared In *'Just Like Us' *'Date?' *'Popularity' *'Operation: RUNAWAY' *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand Trivia *Melody Jackson is based off of Ariel's daughter, Melody from The Little Mermaid II. They're both Ocean Princesses and bare similar looks. *Tara Strong also voiced the original Melody from The Little Mermaid II. Gallery Melody Jackson.jpg|Melody (first drawing) Melody.png|Melody (teenager) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Demigods Category:Benders Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Waterbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Medical Operatives